Grand Theft Gensokyo
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Flandre joins the organization of MAYHEM to help them commit robbery. Modern!AU
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

"It's here! It's here!" cried the excited voice of one Flandre Scarlet as she bounced around the grand foyer of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The young blonde girl jumped up and down, punctuating her highs with cartwheels and mid-air summersaults. Near the double doors of the mansion's entrance was a rather massive wooden crate, a fatigued deliveryman leaning against it in utter exhaustion. The damn thing weighed a ton figuratively. The damn thing weighed four and a half tons literally.

Next to him stood the mansion's perfect elegant maid, Sakuya, scribbling off her signature on a clipboard to acknowledge the delivery, before sending him off with a smile and a curtsy. As the doors closed, the familiar boom echoing throughout the room, she turned to address her mistress' sister.

"Mistress Flandre, your package has arrived safely. Shall I have it moved to your room? It will only take a few minutes."

"No way! I wanna open it now! Now!" exclaimed Flandre, rushing the box with abandon. As the younger sister tore viciously at the box to reveal its contents, the older sister entered the room, her distinguished yet vertically-challenged form radiating a natural aura of control.

Remilia Scarlet took one look at the scene before her, a frown marring her face as she noted the massive multi-ton object lying in her foyer. "Sakuya," she began, "What's going on here?"

"It appears Mistress Flandre has ordered another package over the internet."

"I see…" Remilia was not pleased. "Flandre, what in the seven circles of hell did you order this time?"

"Big sis!" Flandre chirped, "Check this out!" She hauled a massive hunk of metal out of the box, her slight frame unflinching as she wielded the equivalent mass of a truck. "My Gun-Gun arrived!"

"…Your what?" asked Remilia deadpan.

"My Gun-Gun! See, unlike a normal gun, which fires bullets, this gun fires guns!" She pointed the Gun-Gun at a wall and pulled the trigger to demonstrate, and a dozen AK-47s shot out of whatever constituted a barrel for the weapon, blasting away the wall within seconds. "See?" Flandre asked proudly.

"And how much did this little toy of yours cost?" growled Remilia through clenched teeth.

"Umm…five million?"

"FIVE MILLION?!" shouted Remilia, all traces of composure gone. "You spent five million on this piece of garbage?!"

"But-! But-!"

"Damn it Flandre, this is unacceptable! I will not let you squander away _my_ hard-earned money to fuel _your_ ridiculous obsession with weaponry!"

"But it's not like I'm bankrupting us! You make twenty billion easy in-"

"I don't care if we can afford it!" declared Remilia. "I spend long days toiling away in my office, while you waste yours away making explosions in your room! No more! From now on, you, Flandre Scarlet, are getting a job! And you're not coming back until you prove your worth!"

"But big sis-!"

"No buts! Sakuya, please see my sister out of the mansion."

"What?! But-!"

"I apologize, Mistress Flandre, but I must obey Mistress Remilia. Please follow me."

"Waaah!" cried Flandre as she was led away. "Big sis is a big meanie! Meanie!" The double doors closed, signaling an end to Flandre's protests.

Alone, Remilia sighed. As much as she loved her sister and usually took great joy in spoiling her, this was for her own good. She walked to one of the many windows overlooking the vast courtyard of her familial mansion, her sister and her maid practically specks on the horizon, soon to be parted as Sakuya left Flandre outside the gates. A few minutes later, Sakuya took her place next to Remilia, the pair of them still gazing at the spot Flandre had last been before she'd disappeared.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Sakuya?"

"I am certain Mistress Flandre has the strength necessary to pull through this trial, Mistress."

"…I'm glad you think so."

Remilia turned to leave, then caught her maid gazing longingly out the window. She turned to see the estate grounds, currently abloom with the myriad colors of nature, tended to by the mansion's sole gardener, Hong Meiling. "Oh for fuck's sake, just ask her out already!" she huffed before heading back to her office.

"…Mistress?"

Remilia turned over her shoulder and glared at the light blush form on her maid's face. "That's an order!"

Sakuya's blush grew, and she dipped her head in embarrassment. "It…It will be done Mistress."

"Kids these days!" scoffed Remilia in irritation. Seriously, if only young people were more direct about everything, life would be so much easier! She proceeded to say as such, then launched into a six hour rant about everything that was wrong with the world, climaxing in a drunken tirade where she spouted nothing but racist remarks for the better part of half an hour. Sakuya had no idea there were so many derogative ways to refer to one's ethnicity…

And just when it seemed as if she was finally calming down, Remilia had broken down crying about how much she missed her sister, and started spouting all the different things she wanted to do with her the next time she saw her. It would have been sweet, had Remilia's desires not been so… incestuous. Sakuya chose to ignore these ramblings as well, and finally managed to get her mistress to bed with Meiling's help, the gardener restraining her mistress while Sakuya tucked her in tightly, almost as if she were putting her in a straightjacket.

Oh wait. She did.

* * *

On the other side of the city, at a rather nondescript outdoor café, a lone figure sat, wrapped in a white, oversized robe meant to conceal their identity from prying eyes. A lone cup of coffee was before them, clasped in gloved hands as it was brought to their lips. Then the figure sneezed. The coffee went flying.

"Oh crap," they muttered, as puddles of coffee landed on the table, the floor, and the chair opposite. The figure looked around hastily for a napkin but found none, so the figure proceeded to use the robe to wipe up the spilled liquid, the fine white turning into a cocoa brown. The figure winced. This robe was pretty much ruined…

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted the cleaning, and without thinking, the robed figure sat on the coffee-stained chair, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of sitting on something wet. They looked up to meet the confused yet suspicious gaze of their contact. "Welcome," they stated, "Please have a seat."

Marisa sat at the proffered chair, before resting her arms on the table to talk about business. "You dropped a line?" she asked.

The figure nodded. "Indeed. You are the leader of Mayhem?"

"Yeah, that's me," Marisa confirmed, and the figure reached an arm into the voluminous robe to retrieve an envelope, tossing it to her. The blonde expert broke the seal and began reading, her eyes glossing over line after line of precise exposition, looking for the one part that mattered to her. As soon as she reached the part detailing her fee, her eyes went wide.

"This file contains all the details of what I want, as well as how much I'm willing to pay. Do we have an agreement?"

"You're seriously offering this in cash?" Marisa asked incredulously. "I'd get you the freaking moon for this much!"

"Good. Then I expect results at the end of the week." The figure reached into the robe again and withdrew a briefcase. "Consider this a five percent down payment. You'll get the rest when the job is done." With that, the figure stood and departed.

Marisa whistled as she appreciated the sight before her. This was definitely enough to pay for her mushrooms… Wait, what did this person want exactly? She checked the file again. "…They want what?!"

Several seconds passed with her in stunned silence, before she broke out into laughter. Despite the stares and glares from various patrons and members of the wait staff, Marisa just kept laughing. Eventually, her little fit subsided, and she went to put away her, for lack of a better term, mission statement. She wiped a tear away. "This job is freaking ridiculous…"

* * *

Marisa barged into the main room of her headquarters, disturbing the peaceful musings of her teammates as she slammed the door open, then slammed it closed again. She strode over to the center table of the room, stepping around and over the various bits and pieces of equipment and other miscellanies they had accumulated over the years. She dropped the client's file and placed both her hands on the table, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Gather round girls, and let me tell you about our newest haul," she announced, beckoning the others over to her. "This little gem is gonna break our slump and get us right back on our feet. I know; everything changed once Reimu got married. We just didn't have the girlpower to rake in any real cash. Heck, we still don't. But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, one that, if we pull it off, will see us living large for a looooooong time!" Marisa smiled widely, her hands spreading a set of blueprints across the oft used meeting table, her cohorts leaning in with anticipation.

"Girls…let's heist!"


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Two Days of Research & Recon, and Twenty-Five Hours & Thirty-Seven Minutes of Planning Later…**

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times!" Alice growled with frustration, "There isn't a large enough time window for me to get there!"

"It's two flights of stairs!" replied Marisa angrily, "I could run that easily in my sleep!"

"Well then why don't _you_ run that part? Oh wait, that's right. You're going to be five levels up because," Alice switched to a poor impersonation of Marisa, "'Only _I'm_ fast enough to avoid the patrols, the both of you are too fat and too out of shape! I'm so awesome, with my bland monochrome fashion sense and my Master Spark, ze~!'" she mocked. In the background, Patchouli sighed. The train of thought had finally been derailed. Not bothering to pay attention when she didn't need to, she cracked open a book and started reading.

"Oh, so now you're going to bring up my verbal tic, are you? The one I've finally managed to get rid of with three years of speech therapy? Gee Alice, that's so totally mature of you! They sure as hell did a bang up job with you at Makai U., didn't they? I guess they just passed you so they wouldn't have to deal with upsetting the little mommy's girl!"

"How dare you! I never got anything handed to me on a silver spoon just because I was the headmistress's daughter! If anything, my professors expected even more from me! I went through four years of HELL dealing with academics, obnoxiously self-entitled brats for classmates, and real world problems while _you_ just sat at home in your underwear getting off on your broom!"

"One time! That happened _one time_!"

"That I know of!"

A loud banging noise brought the two out of their heated argument, and the pair of blondes turned to behold a large plate of cookies that had been unceremoniously dropped onto the center of the table. Standing nearby was their bearer, a redheaded serving girl holding up a tray with three glasses of milk, dressed in an obsidian servant dress and a blood red tie.

"Now, now, girls," she chided gently, "I think that's enough posturing for one night. Why don't you take a break and have some Koa Cookies and milk?" She smiled as she set down the drinks, the frustration seeming to drain away as the two reached for their cookies.

"Thanks Koa!"

"Thank you Koakuma."

Patchouli walked over wordlessly as she grabbed her snack. "…Thanks," she muttered as she nibbled away at the treat.

Koakuma beamed at the ever so slight praise. "Is there anything else you would ask of me, Mistress Patchouli?" Patchouli shook her head in the negative. "Then may I ask a kiss as reward for my service?" She leaned over, her lips pursed in expectation.

Patchouli rolled her eyes before flicking Koakuma in the forehead. "Don't be ridiculous."

Koakuma frowned in her fake pouty way, as she was wont to do when Patchouli rejected her advances, before turning back to the blondes. "And are the two of you calmer now?"

Alice and Marisa glanced at each other, the latter currently with two cookies shoved in her mouth. Alice sighed. "I'm sorry Marisa."

Marisa swallowed with aplomb. "I'm sorry too Alice."

"Excellent!" cheered Koakuma, "…Although I wouldn't mind seeing the other alternative…"

"What's that?" asked Patchouli quietly.

"You know the old saying: make up or make out!" Koakuma received another head flick.

Once the cookies had been eaten, Alice sighed. "Going back to the matter at hand… We can't do it Marisa. We just can't do it."

"…I know…" Marisa hung her head despondently, before raising it again a few seconds later. "You know what this means, right?"

Alice wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Yes," she replied, "But I'm not going to like it."

Patchouli arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Why? What does this mean?"

Marisa shot her a glance. "We need to hire an intern."

* * *

Marisa, Alice, and Patchouli sat on one side of a large metal folding table, ready to interview some interns. In front of Alice was a small pile of folders and files, a single pen lying within reach for optimal efficiency. In front of Patchouli was the same, though there was no pen, for Patchouli wasn't going to bother writing anything as she didn't really care. In front of Marisa was…an apple. Which she proceeded to pick up and bite into, bits of apple flying out as she called the first applicant into the room…

* * *

"Name and qualifications," prompted Alice.

"I'm Suika Ibuki." The woman paused to take a swig from a gourd-shaped flask. "Lessee now… I'm super strong, super drunk, aaaaaaaand….!" She paused, sending a drunken leer at Marisa, "I'm _super_ horny!"

"Denied!" screeched Alice, slamming her fist down.

* * *

"First give me your name," commanded Patchouli listlessly, as she idly wondered what Koakuma was preparing for dinner. "Then tell me what you can contribute."

"I'm Kogasa Tatara. And… I have lots of umbrellas!" To illustrate her point, the blue-haired girl reached into her bag, pulling out two armfuls of umbrellas.

On the other end of the table, Alice sighed with relief. Well, at least this wasn't _too_ weird, right? "I'm also great at licking things!"

"OUT!"

* * *

"I'm Keine Kamishirasawa, and I possess an eidetic memory. Additionally, when the moon is full, I become extremely horny."

"Reusing jokes already? Out." Patchouli deadpanned.

* * *

"What's your name?" asked Marisa.

"My name is Cirno, and eye'm the strongest!"

"Rejected," Marisa dismissed immediately.

"What?! But you didn't even give me a chance!"

Marisa rolled her eyes. "Fine. What are your qualifications?"

"Eye'm the super illustrious, highly esteemed, and exceedingly good looking leader of Team (9)!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Definitely rejected. Next!"

* * *

After two hours, dozens upon dozens of people had been heard and rejected, none of them meeting the team's requirements. Soon, it was down to a single applicant. It was at this point that three things occurred.

First, Alice stormed out of their makeshift office, fuming at the constant barrage of sheer idiocy, misconduct, and perversions of not just one but all of their applicants! This was why she surrounded herself with dolls; there were no unrealistic expectations projected onto their intelligence.

Second, Patchouli stopped caring. Well, to be fair, she'd stopped caring for a while now, but as Alice stepped out, she figured there was no longer a point to hiding her disinterest, so she'd popped open a book and immediately burrowed nose deep into it. In response, Koakuma quickly tried to burrow nose deep into her, but was repulsed easily enough.

Third, Flandre Scarlet walked into the office.

The blonde loli plopped herself down onto the metal stool, a broad smile on her face radiating sheer, oblivious happiness. Marisa tossed a finished apple core across the room to the growing pile of finished fruits, her hand reaching down to pluck another from her basket. She eyed Flandre in curiosity before taking a bite.

Immediately she spat out the chunk she'd bitten off, and hurled the fruit into the garbage. Flandre looked at her in confusion. "Sorry about that," she apologized, "Bad Apple."

Flandre nodded happily. "So," started Marisa, "What's your name?"

"I'm Flandre Scarlet!" she chirped, "It's nice to meet you!

"It's nice to meet you too Flandre. So tell us. What are your qualifications?"

Flandre put a finger to her mouth, deep in thought. "Hmm… I… like playing."

Marisa raised an eyebrow. "…Playing?"

"Yep!" nodded Flandre enthusiastically. "Mainly with weapons! Just last week I got a DOWS98 Zun-Pattern Assault Minigun Mark IV off gBay! It came fully equipped with a 16x detachable scope, customized grip and trigger, extended barrels, and a 70mm grenade launcher attachment!"

Marisa stared at her.

"I got it to fire about two million rounds before it broke down, which is actually pretty good considering I was firing it nonstop for about four hours, and got it off gBay. You know what they say! A good gun can fire twice its monetary worth in ammunition before it breaks. And the two million rounds, which were explosive rounds too, cost a _lot_ of money! I almost had to break into my piggy bank!"

"…so you know your way around a gun?" asked Marisa.

"Yep! If I can get it off gBay, I know how to use it!"

Marisa glanced at Patchouli, but the purple-headed woman was completely unhelpful, too engrossed in her book to care. She then glanced at Koakuma, but the red-headed woman was equally unhelpful, too engrossed in Patchouli to care. She then glanced at Alice, but the table's empty spot was a glaring reminder of her earlier departure.

Marisa blinked. Well, what the heck? How bad could it be?

"Congratulations Flandre. Welcome to Mayhem."

* * *

"So… What does Mayhem mean, anyway?" asked Flandre as she stared up wide eyed at her employers.

Once Alice had returned, they wasted no time in ushering Flandre to the backroom, the place where their planning and preparation came to life. They'd say her down on a stool, then laid out a series of maps, schematics, timetables, and blueprints before her. Some were slapped haphazardly on a table, others were drawn down from ceiling mounted hanging screens, and others still appeared on a large flat screen television on the far side of the room, movable with the swipe of a finger.

The members of Mayhem glanced at each other, wondering just how they wanted to answer the question. Seeing their pause however, Koakuma quickly chirped up. "It's an acronym! It stands for Marisa's Aspiring Youthful Harem of Excitable Maidens!" The red-headed serving girl felt three glares at her back, and turned to give a sweet smile.

Flandre tilted her head in confusion. "So… I'm part of a harem now?"

"No!" chorused Alice and Marisa in unison.

As the pair tried to extinguish the idea of harems to Flandre's innocent mind, Patchouli turned to Koakuma. "Did you really need to mention that?" she deadpanned.

"Absolutely!"

Patchouli facepalmed. "Well, at least you didn't tell her the actual name…" For the uninformed, the actual name was 'Marisa's Aspiring Youthful Harem of _Erotic_ Maidens'.

"So…" continued Flandre, "I'm _not_ part of a harem…"

"Yes," affirmed Alice in exasperation. "Look, let's just move on, shall we?"

"Un!" agreed Flandre with an adorable nod.

"Alright then, listen up newbie." Flandre gazed up at the doll enthusiast, eyes wide and eager for the road ahead. "We're going to steal," Alice paused to consider her next words, "A religious artifact."

"A holy object?!" gasped Flandre.

"Yeah," started Marisa with a chuckle, "There's a good chance it's definitely-"

"Marisa!" Alice hissed, glaring at the master thief. For her part, Marisa just laughed. "Ahem! As I was saying, we are going to steal a religious artifact. You don't need to know what," she added quickly, seeing Flandre about to ask. Flandre pouted indignantly. "Oh don't look at me like that! It's for operational security!" Alice snapped, though the light pink dusting her cheeks tended to belay that reasoning.

"But Koakuma knows!" Flandre protested, pointing accusingly to the group's cleaning lady.

Koakuma paused in her dusting, twirling gently to face the new recruit whilst simultaneously showing off the custom tailored maid outfit she had somehow found time to change into. "Who, me? I have no idea what you're talking about!" she declared, though the smug smile that followed most definitely revealed her obvious falsehood.

"It doesn't matter what Koakuma knows or doesn't know," Alice said before Flandre could complain again. "What matters is that you are an intern, and you do what we say."

"Just tell her what she needs to know and get on with it," complained Patchouli, actually bothering to look up from her book.

"Yeah Alice," goaded Marisa from a reclined position in a swivel chair, nonchalantly popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth, "Get on with it."

"Why do I have to be the one to brief her anyway? You're the one who hired her!"

"Yeah, but you left early. So now you get to pick up the slack."

Alice grumbled incoherently under her breath, but didn't argue the point. "Fine." She grabbed one of the larger timetables buried beneath the veritable mountain of paper and slammed it down beneath Flandre's nose. "Now then…let's get to it, shall we?"

Abstraction is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Also, time skips! Yay!

"So," asked Alice, "Do you think you've got all that memorized?"

Flandre looked up at her cluelessly. "Umm…"

Alice sighed despondently. She cast her gaze to Marisa and Patchouli, but the former had fallen asleep, leaned back in her chair with her signature witch's hat covering her eyes and her feet atop a file cabinet, and the latter was pointedly ignoring her. Growling in frustration, Alice kicked Marisa's chair, sending the blonde to the floor with a loud crash and an alarming shout of awakening.

"Okay, let's run through it again…"

Look! A birdie!

"Do you at least know what you're going to be doing and when?" inquired Alice, her patience wearing thin.

She'd spent the last six hours trying to teach this girl their masterfully crafted plan, and all her attempts had ended without success. Patchouli had been of no help whatsoever, and Marisa had tried, but kept screwing around, so Alice had eventually told her to go out and bring them all smoothies. That had been two hours ago. Amazingly, Koakuma, the only one not involved in the actual plan, had been the most helpful, both in organizing the necessary charts and in the actual explaining to Flandre. Alas, her help was limited by her periodic attempts to get in Patchouli's panties, endeavors that were neither lengthy nor effective.

"Yep!" chirped Flandre.

Alice sighed in relief. "Good. Then take this," She reached into a hidden compartment and withdrew a sack of money, placing it before a wide-eyed Flandre. "And go buy yourself a weapon from Nitori's shop, Kappa's Kaboom!. Then go to Kokoro's place, Faceless Facelifts, to get a mask so you don't get recognized. Then come back here and we'll start the final stretch. Okay?"

"Okay!" exclaimed Flandre enthusiastically. She hopped off the stool, grabbed the sack, and made off like a bandit. Which, she supposed, she would be in the next couple days…


	3. Chapter 3: Heist

Now, this is the part where Mayhem's heist would be detailed, but unfortunately, the author went waaaaaay over budget describing the preparation. This was supposed to be a single chapter story of no more than two thousand words, but at this point in the story, there's maybe double that.

Additionally, creating an entire security layout and finding ways around that security layout takes too much effort for a comedy story, and the author has chosen to be extremely lazy about this.

As such, the actual heist will be brought to you, the reader, in fragmented highlights! Hooray!

* * *

 **Approach & Overwatch**

"Hey Alice," mused Marisa.

"Yes?"

"We have the newbie on overwatch, right? Like, pick off any wandering patrols before they can cause trouble for us?"

"At this stage, yes, that's what she's doing. Why?"

"Well, I think she knows what she's supposed to be doing, but her execution is… improper."

Alice raised an eyebrow. " _You_ think what she's doing is improper? Why? How bad is it?"

Just then, a red shark rocket flew two inches in front of Patchouli's nose. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed over their comms.

"Laevateinn! Laevateinn!" chanted Flandre as she reloaded her missile launcher…with a magnifying glass taped on for sniping…

* * *

 **Infiltration & Hacking**

"Marisa, you only have 33 seconds before the next guard shows up! You can't hack it in time, just get out of there!" exclaimed Alice.

"No way! I got this!"

…

"We're good!" reported Marisa with a grin.

"W-What?! How?!" demanded Alice in shock.

"The password was 1-2-3-4," replied Marisa nonchalantly.

A resounding sound wave reached Koakuma's ears, still safe in the group's little hideaway, and she made a note to schedule an appointment to Eirin's clinic so she could look at the damage caused by Alice facepalming her skull to fracture.

* * *

 **Exfiltration & Success**

"Whew!" breathed Marisa in relief. "Thank god that's over with!" She looked over at her colleagues as they each pulled off their disguises, smiling at each in turn. As her eyes passed over Flandre's mask, she furrowed her eyes in confusion. "Flandre, what kind of mask is that?"

"This?" Flandre held up the realistic mask with unblemished porcelain skin and perfect facial structure. "Kokoro said it was an exact replica of some queen or something."

"Huh. Well whatever it is, it's definitely a keeper!"

 _Elsewhere in the distant future…_

"WHAAAAAAA?!" screamed Kaguya in outrage. "WHY AM I GETTING ARRESTED?!"

Nearby, Mokou laughed her butt off.

* * *

And so, after the party celebrating Mayhem's return to the heist scene, Marisa went alone to meet their employer. She gave up a small case of stolen loot for a large case of cold, hard, cash. It was the single greatest job she'd ever pulled, and she whistled as she stopped into Medicine's Mushroom Megapolis, for her weekly fix.

As for the robed figure, they immediately went home and locked themselves in their room before changing into pajamas. They opened the case gently, reverently, and slowly removed its contents. Before lying back on the bed to submerge themselves in mental ecstasy, they slowly pulled Byakuren's used panties over their head. Sleep came quickly then, and ever so softly, Toyosatomimi no Miko began to snore.

.

.

.

Epilogue:

Marisa got her mushrooms and went off the walls as soon as she got back to Mayhem HQ.

Alice expanded her doll collection, then got a migraine as she tried to calm Marisa.

Patchouli expanded her library, then ignored Alice, who got a migraine while trying to calm Marisa.

Koakuma continued her attempts to seduce Patchouli, and was promptly ignored.

Flandre returned home and proved to her big sis that she could indeed do work if prompted.

Byakuren never found out who took her panties or why, but she was elated to note that relations between the Myouren Temple and the Taoist faction practically blossomed overnight.

Miko never gave up her thing for Byakuren, and hired Mayhem nine more times to get even more of Byakuren's panties. You might say she fulfilled her ten desires.

Kaguya was arrested for theft, but was acquitted due to her immense wealth and influence. This would happen every single time Mayhem stole Byakuren's panties.

Mokou laughed at Kaguya's misfortune, time and time again.

Sakuya and Meiling began dating, and would continue to put up with more of racist Remilia when their mistress got hammered. It wasn't exactly romantic, but at least they were spending time together.

Remilia eventually got to play with her sister. Interpret that how you will... Pervert.

 **AN: Yes, a pair of panties counts as a holy object. Or as Marisa wanted to say, a "holey" object. :P**


End file.
